Fox Lindberg
Fox is a supporting character in Housepets!, introduced as one of Bino's lieutenants in the story arc The Game , a role he replays to his deep regret in the strip You Cannot Win. Originally a minor character, he became a regular supporting character after befriending King. Since then, he has played a side character in mostly King-focused arcs, but has also begun to take more leading roles. Official Site Biography "Fox: Wears dogtags. He’s the smart one, which means he’s almost as smart as a cat. But I kid! He’s friends with Bino mostly to the extent that he still has some lingering issues of his own, including his personal aggravation with cat-lovers. He will go along with Bino and back him up because he’s his friend, though his heart is not often in it. He became fast friends with King after he moved into the neighborhood." Physical Appearance Fox is a pure-bred Alaskan Husky. He has gray fur with light-gray fur on his belly, inner-ears, muzzle and the underside of his legs and tail. He wears a simple brown collar, as well as a separate necklace with two dog tags. The collar is usually covered by his characteristic yellow bandana. Interestingly though, Fox originally wore a yellow collar without the bandana. Occasionally he is seen wearing a brown bomber jacket in cold weather. Since joining the K-9 Unit, he is mainly seen wearing a police vest and has gained a more muscular appearance due to training. Personality Fox's most defining trait is his unwavering loyalty to his friends. Originally head-strong as a puppy, fancying himself a ninja-model hero, he mellowed as he got older and became a member of Bino's posse. He also used to share Bino's disdain against "cat-lover", dogs who liked cats. However, after Grape saved his life, Fox began to question his anti-feline prejudices as well as his faith in Bino's leadership. At the same time, Fox also became a friend and fan of Fido, Bino's brother, an object of hero worship and acclaim by all members of the Good Ol' Dog's Club. Needless to say, when Fox learns about Fido and the cat Sabrina's affectionate relationship, he becomes even more discomforted about his former bigotries. Torn between conflicting loyalties to Bino and Fido, Fox defies Bino's demands to expel Fido from the Club council and votes the council's only abstention. Choosing neutrality over standing strongly with the embattled Fido reflects Fox's mental struggles and emotional agonies over making decisions or taking sides. While originally a minor background character, Fox began to stand out on his own after he met King, a new dog with whom he instantly became friends with, not knowing that he was one of the men who had kidnapped him. Fox eventually figured this out, and after letting out all of his hatred on him, he forgave him. Afterwards, he regularly began to defend King from Bino's antics, going as so far as to physically injure him when Bino goes to far. King's courtship of Bailey, Fox's cousin, also accelerates his estrangement from Bino. In the events of Love And War, after Sasha breaks up with Bino, he asks Fox to orchestrate a cruel scheme to humiliate Sasha so that she would come back to him. Fox eventually realizes the cruelty he's assisting, and tries to make up for it by comforting Sasha and befriending her. He falls in love with her, and struggles between his loyalty to Bino and his attraction to Sasha, but eventually chooses to confess his love for her. But before he can tell her, Sasha reveals that she is now in a relationship with Kevin. Despite this, his friendship to Bino has already taken too much damage, and Fox distances himself from him more than ever. Ever since the events of Jungle Fever, Fox has struggled to cope with the anger he felt at Fido and Sabrina for hiding their relationship from him and his lingering guilt over not being more supportive of his friend. Eventually, Sabrina confronts him about his attitudes (although in a rather gentle teasing manner), and Fox, stressed and repentant, blurts out an apology which she accepts. Later, his former partner Mungo offered to help him off-duty with his issues and insecurities. As one of the few single pets in Babylon Gardens, Fox struggles with finding a relationship and deals with loneliness; while two denizens of heaven named Spring and Summer are both attracted to him, they are angels and cannot stay on Earth. His unresolved feelings for Sasha led to him impulsively kiss her and state that he wants to date her, before realizing that dating is about more than just kissing and what he ultimately desires is a long-term commitment. General Information Fox is an Alaskan Husky, living at Babylon Gardens as Bill's pet. He likes to spend time reading books and is warm-hearted and calm most of times, but gets easily angry at Bino whenever he bothers King. He is a council member of the Good Ol' Dogs Club and friend with all the other members, especially Bino and Fido, his 'Dad,' Bill Lindberg, being a cop he is friends with the K-9 Unit too (and later became an official member), he is also Bailey's relative and King's best friend; and after the failure of Bino's plan to recover Sasha following their break-up, Fox started to develop feelings for the latter, but didn't confess them when Sasha started to date Kevin. As a youth he was already a friend of Fido and Bino and showed a clearly anti-feline attitude, but was dognapped along with Max and thanks to a young Grape's help, they were saved. After this episode, Fox became increasingly conflicted the anti-cat posture of the Good Ol' Dog's, and began to be troubled by these prejudices. Later on, Fox was dognapped a second time by two PETA members but was saved by his 'Dad' and the K-9 Unit. This left him feeling a deep hatred toward his captors. At the time, Joel had been one of them. Ironically, when Joel was transformed into King the corgi, the two developed a deep friendship. When King was momentarily changed back into the human Joel, one of his former kidnappers, Fox responded at first with rage and humiliation. He attacked Joel, smacking and punching him, while the human silently endured the beating. Quickly exhausted by his anger, their friendship overcomes Fox's hurt and sense of betrayal, and they embrace tearfully. Fox forgives Joel/King and they begin a new adventure together to restore Joel to King again. Because of King, Fox currently knows about The Game but is not directly involved. He accompanied King to Heaven in Heaven's Not Enough, Part 2, where he caught the attention of two females, one pink and one green. He also gained two buttons on his bandana. After their return, he flew with King to Australia to get Bailey back. He later serves as "Best-Dog" at King and Bailey's wedding. After the events of The Game, Fox joined the K-9 Unit, and has been training in the time since he returned home from Australia. (The training has resulted in giving him a slimmer, more muscular physique.) After graduating from the academy, Fox was given the assignment to investigate a murder attempt against Keene Milton and also a partner named Mungo to investigate the assassination attempt on Keene Milton. Fox discovers that Sasha is a suspect and disobeys orders to help her, leading to a two week suspension and retraining, and gets a new partner. He also apologizes to Fido's girlfriend, Sabrina, for not being more supportive of Fido when he was supposed to be Fido's best friend. Fox reveals he's had a troubled conscience over his treatment of both Fido and Sabrina and how he's struggled to escape his prejudices, something his former partner Mungo plans to help him deal with. Relationships King :Fox became a fast friend of King after meeting him. Despite King's odd behavior, Fox has tried to introduce King to other pets in the neighborhood on many occasions in order to help him develop more relationships. They became best friends with time, hanging out together, and spending time with one another. Over time, Fox even started to side with King over Bino to the point of threatening to hurt Bino whenever he antagonized King. Eventually King married Fox's cousin Bailey and the two became relatives. However, King had a dark secret; he was one of the two humans who had attempted to kidnap him, leading to Fox's deep hatred of "Joel Robinson." After learning the truth, Fox briefly let his feelings overtake him but quickly came to forgive him. To this day their friendship remains strong, and he loves King like family. Fido :A friend of Fox since their puppy days. They appeared to be very close, as shown when Fox was dognapped in A Sinister Shadow. However after the revelation of Fido and Sabrina's, their relationship was shaken, as it put Fox's "cat-lover" bias into question. However Fox abstained from voting him out of the Good 'Ol Dogs Club. In I Need A Vacation Fox told King that he wanted to mend things with Fido by joining the K-9 Unit, which he did eventually, though he still struggles to cope with his anger and sense of betrayal. Recently, Fox has clearly mellowed somewhat. During Real Stories of the K9PD Fox is forced to confront Sabrina over his attitude towards Fido, with Fox revealing his feelings of betrayal and anger stem from Fido's "betrayal" and needs to learn how to deal with them. Sabrina surprises the anguished dog by simply forgiving him his past actions with a little flirtation thrown into the bargain. Bino :A friend of Fox since they were puppies. When they were younger Fox was the more dominating of them, but as the grew older Fox became quieter and Bino took over, becoming a member of his posse. Even when he does not agree with Bino's plans he still goes along with most of them due to his loyal nature, although Fox usually has something to say to him after his machinations fail. However, once Fox met King, he started to hang out with him over Bino, and even physically harmed Bino several times after his former idol tried to hurt King. Though Fox was always usually hesitant to side with Bino, as the comic progressed, he began to openly disagree with him. After the events of Love And War Fox realized what a bad friend Bino was and the two stopped being friends, causing him to quit the Good Ol' Dogs Club and join the K-9 Unit. In Wolf's Clothing he personally arrested Bino after he tried to steal a baby's pacifier. Later on, he wrests Bino's control of the podium at the Good Old Dog's Club, rescuing the grateful audience from Bino's self-glorifying rant in order to get the group to help him find the missing Sasha. Fox and Mungo then compound Bino's humiliation by forcing him to take them to the little doghouse King built for her, somewhat of a reminder of how Bino never actually cared for Sasha that much. Their estrangement seems total at this point. Bailey :Originally Fox's cousin who used to live in Kansas, which Fox visited at times. They now live together because Chuck's (Bailey's previous owner) new place did not allow dogs. Since she calls Bill 'Daddy' now, she can be considered Fox's sister at the time. Even being cousins and later siblings they do not interact too much on their own, although Bailey convinced Fox to confess his feelings for Sasha in Love And War. Fox knew about Bailey being Pete's avatar in The Game, and went with King not only to Australia but also to Heaven to bring her back. After her pups are born, he tries to help King and Bailey find a baby-sitter for a night out. Peanut and Grape turn out to his candidates, suggesting he is also pals with them, too. Sasha :Sasha was Bino's girlfriend for quite some time. After she broke up with Bino, Fox worked as part of Bino's plan to make all the other dogs seem worst than him, but he didn't stick to it once Sasha's feelings got hurt. After that, they had a date-like night to make her feel better when he began to develop feelings for her. Later after weighing his newfound attractions to Sasha against the costs of Bino's manipulative friendship, Fox decided to confess his new romantic feelings to her. Before he could open his heart, however, he ran into Sasha in the company of Kevin, the muscle-bound police dog, and discovered she was now dating him. Meanwhile, Bino had taken up with Duchess. Thus for all his efforts and sensitivity, Fox wound up alone, heartbroken, angry at himself, and sick of Bino. Sasha, however, would return later when Fox joined the K9DF. During the investigation of a murder attempt against Keene Milton ferret, after learning Sasha was a main suspect, Fox did everything in his power to try to protect her out of genuine concern for her well-being. Despite her confession, he even went so far as breaking protocol and turning against his partner to try and find out what was going on. Fox did eventually learn that she was being brainwashed, but as he had disobeyed orders, he is temporarily suspended and retrained as an officer. Later on Fox confronts his unresolved feelings for Sasha when she kisses him in The Hot Springs Episode. However he realizes her boyfriend Kevin has been there for her more than he has, and that what he is really looking for is a long-term relationship, putting his infatuation to rest. Mungo :Mungo was Fox's partner who worked with him in Real Stories of the K9PD. Being partners, Mungo is friendly and shows care for Fox. Despite having a rocky start the two manage to work together to gather clues for the case; up until Fox discovers Sasha is a main suspect. When Fox breaks protocol in order to protect Sasha Mungo utilizes his duties as an officer to restrain Fox. Ralph explains that Mungo's positivity and willingness to work with others was the reason for their pairing. :Despite the events of the case, Mungo proved to be a loyal friend to Fox. He delivers a letter to Fox from the two husky angels that Keene brought from Heaven and offers Fox his services as a therapy dog to help him through his emotional insecurities. The two remain on good terms, with Mungo even going so far as to be comfortable being "naked" in front of Fox. Trivia *Fox's surnamed "Lindberg" and his popular bomber jacket, may be a reference to famous airplane pilot Charles Lindbergh. *He claims in Fox Can't Let You Do That that his father gives him a big allowance. **This is possibly also shown in Housepets Babies! where he had a leather jacket and bo-staff. **Though in Nobody Gets Too Much he states that he can't afford international phone coverage. *Fox is one of the few main characters not in a relationship. **However he did manage to attract two female Denizens from Heaven named Spring and Summer, who both show interest in him. Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:K-9 Unit Category:Dimension Prime Category:K-9 Officers Category:King Saga Category:Police Category:Collar Changers